Ryder's little brother
by Gleeklynnrose
Summary: This is a story about Ryder Lynn's little brother Tyler, who has a secret that is to be announced. It is also about the glee clubs 2013-2014 season.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Member  
Tyler stepped up to the bulletin board at the end if the hallway, pen in hand. A stack if blue papers with lines on them were pinned onto the board. He carefully signed his name: Tyler Lynn.  
Tyler had been excited to sign up to be in the glee club all eighth grade year. Now he was finally a freshman and old enough to qualify. The only downside were auditions, where he would have to sing in front of his older brother: Ryder. Ryder wasn't that much older than him, only two years. He was a nice brother but had no idea what had been going on for years...  
Tyler turned around just in time to receive a red slushy to the face. "Welcome to McKinley, loser!" Bobby Surette said walking away laughing. Tyler wiped slushy from his eyes then went to the bathroom to clean up.  
Tyler came out if the bathroom with his newly combed brown hair, wearing a fresh pair if jeans and a t-shirt. "You okay?" A voice behind him said. Tyler turned to see Ryder's friend, Jake. He was a about a foot taller than Tyler with caramel colored skin and short black hair.  
"Uh...yeah I'm fine. I just spilt some coffee on myself." Tyler lied.  
"Okay, you just looked kinda upset."  
"Well thanks I guess." Tyler walked away.  
At three o'clock the final bell rang and Tyler hurried out of the classroom to go to glee auditions. He still had no idea what sing he was going to sing. It had to be something upbeat and happy. Something that could hide how he felt. "No one can ever find out," he mumbled to himself.  
"Find out about what?" His brother said coming out of no where from behind him.  
"Nothing. It's nothing," he replied.  
"Okay," Ryder said suspiciously. He walked past him and into the auditorium. His long brown hair matched Tyler's. He wore jeans and a brown and navy blue jacket. "Good luck little bro," Ryder called to him at he went through the door.  
"Next!" Mr. Shuester called as somebody Tyler didn't recognize walked off the stage. Tyler stepped on and went to center stage. "And what us your name?" Mr. Shue asked.  
"Tyler Lynn," he replied. "And I'll be singing "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato."  
"Ok. Go ahead," Shuester ordered.  
The music started and Tyler began to sing,"Before I fall, too fast. Kiss me quick. But make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye. Keep it sweet. Keep it slow. Let the future pass. Don't let it go-  
"Okay, I think we've heard enough," Mr. Shuester said cutting him off. "Results will be posted tomorrow after school."  
Terror and insecurity flooded his body. "O-okay." Tyler left the auditorium and waited for Ryder to come out so he could go home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Situation  
Tyler sat uncomfortably in Ryder's car. He looked out the window and watched as the scenery rushed by. "Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Ryder asked.  
"Um...no. I'm fine. Lets just go home."  
"Are you sure? I know you skipped lunch."  
"I'm just not feeling good lately. Can we just go home?"  
"Sure." Ryder said that with a little suspicion and kinda worried.  
Tyler walked down the hallway. His book bag felt a little heavier than yesterday. He hummed and kept to himself until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a newsboy cap. She was a couple of inches taller than him. "Hi, I'm Marley. I saw you at glee auditions."  
"Oh, hi. I'm Tyler."  
"You're Ryder's brother, right?" She asked.  
"Yep. That's me."  
"Well it's nice to meet you," she finished, walking away. Tyler walked into the cafeteria and sat down by himself. He got out his iPod and started listening to music. What happened next was almost ironic. Right when "Black+Blue" by Christina Perri started playing his iPod was jerked out of his hands. He looked up to see Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette stood above him. They started going through his songs.  
"Christina Perri? Demi Lovato? What are you? A girl or a loser?" Bobby said laughing.  
"Maybe he's both," Phil said laughing.  
"Give me that back!" He tried to grab his iPod but Bobby pulled it out of his reach. That's when things hit out of hand. Things happened so fast that Tyler could barely see what was happening. Jake came out of nowhere and pushed Bobby.  
"Leave him alone!" Jake grabbed the iPod and gave it to Tyler. Then they just started fighting. Jake punched Bobby while Phil tried to restrain Jake. It went on until Mr. Shue rushed over and broke it up.  
"You two. My office. Now!" Mr. Shue directed that to Jake and Tyler.  
"What happened?" Mr. Shuester demanded.  
No one says a word for a minute until Jake said something. "I saw those jerks pickin' on him and I had to help."  
"You couldn't have helped without fighting them?" Mr. She asked.  
"Ok. It doesn't matter! But Ryder doesn't need to know about this. Got it?"  
"Tyler. Ryder is your brother. He needs to know." Mr. Shue replied.  
"No he doesn't! He doesn't care!" Tyler stormed out and went to his next class.  
At the end of the day, Tyler went to the bulletin board to see if he got in. He scanned the list until he finally saw his name. He walked away with pride and joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrecy  
Tyler walked down the hallway excited for his first glee practice. He made his way to the choir room trying not to be noticed on the way there. The last thing he needed was something to happen somewhere that Ryder could easily see. "Hey! Tyler!" A voice called a d Tyler's heart sank. He turned and to his surprise he saw Jake jogging towards him. "Hey," Jake said.  
"Uh...hi," Tyler replied.  
"Why are you acting so shy? You used to talk to me all the time when I came over. Have you told Ryder what happened?"  
"No. Why would I? It's none of his business."  
"Because he needs to know what's going in before it gets worse. He could help."  
"We don't talk about our problems! He doesn't care."  
"I know you say that but he really does. You need to tell him."  
"I can't...it's embarrassing. A star football player's little brother is a loser."  
"Everyone gets bullied at one point. Ryder will understand and help."  
"I don't need help! I'm fine. I can handle it on my own."  
"Whatever you say.." Jake walked away.

Tyler walked into the glee room and sat down beside Ryder. "Hey," Ryder said. "How was your third day if school?"  
"Um...fine," Tyler lied.  
"Are you sure?" Ryder asked. Tyler was always a bad lier. He just hoped that Ryder was too stupid to notice.  
"Yeah. It was fine." Jake glared at him. Tyler looked at the floor in shame.  
"Lets give a warm welcome to our newest member, Tyler Lynn," Mr. Shue said, cutting through the awkwardness.  
"Hey," Tyler said awkwardly after the applause died down.  
"Okay, lets get down to business. I thought it would be a fun idea and a good team building project. Your assignment for this week is personal songs." Tyler's heart sank. He immediately was filled with nervousness and anxiety.  
"You okay?" Ryder asked noticing him.  
"Yeah. I'm just nervous about singing a solo."  
"Don't be. You're an awesome singer," Ryder encouraged.

"Yo! Ryder!" Jake called as he left the choir room. Ryder slowed down so Jake could catch up.  
"What do you need?" Ryder asked.  
Jake explained everything that happened at lunch. "And Tyler also said that you wouldn't care and swears up and down that he can handle it on his own but I don't believe him."  
"I just don't get why he thinks I don't care."  
"Well he said that you guys have never opened up to each other."  
"Because he won't open up to me! The most he's told me is that he got dumped."  
"I don't think that's true. He's never even had a girlfriend and you know that. He's just embarrassed."  
"Well thanks for letting me know. I'll talk to him tonight."

Tyler looked at the sky as he waited for Ryder. What is taking him so long, he thought. Finally Ryder started walking out of the school. He looked kind of agitated for some reason. Tyler jumped as Ryder slammed the door closed as he got in. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Mhm," Tyler said. Ryder seemed bothered by this answer. Something was up and Tyler could feel it.  
"We're goin' to Breadstix with everyone else, ok?"  
"Can you just take me home? I don't feel-  
"You need to go. You haven't eatin in two days. You've skipped lunch and avoided dinner."  
"Well I...ok. Ill go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discovery  
Tyler walked in to Breadstix half scared half relieved. I'M SO HUNGRY, he thought. BUT CAN I HANDLE THIS? Tyler made his way to the party table where Jake, Marley, Unique and Kitty sat. As they walked over, Ryder stood closer to him than usual. Almost like he expected an assassin to attack at any moment. "Why are you walking so close to me?"  
Ryder didn't answer his question and sat down on the end which left one seat left and it was in between him and Jake. "Ryder. Are you okay?" Market asked. "You seem mad."  
"It's nothing," Ryder said. Jake looked at Tyler like it was his fault.  
"How'd you like you're first day of glee?" Marley asked Tyler.  
"It was fun. But I'm a little nervous about the assignment this week. I have no idea what I'm gonna sing."  
"That's how I felt on my first week but it'll get better. Trust me," Marley encouraged.  
Tyler smiled and started scanning the menu. When the waiter came, he ordered a salad and everyone looked at him like he was a lunatic. "Salad? You hate salad," Ryder said.  
"No I don't. I eat it all the time." Ryder rolled his eyes and looked away.  
Neither of them spoke the entire way home. When they got to the house, Tyler went inside and went to bed. Ryder followed him into his room. "Dude, what're you doing? You never go to bed at nine. What's going on?" Ryder tested him.  
"I just." Tyler started crying and told Ryder everything. He told him that he flunked out of his old school on purpose because if a the bullying. He told him why he's been skipping meals and acting so weird.  
"Tyler, you could've told me before. I would've helped before it got this bad." Ryder hugged him. "Everything will be fine. Glee club can help you."  
Tyler quit crying. "I just thought that it would embarrass you to know that you're one of the most popular guys in school and your little brother is the exact opposite."  
"Hey, family is family." He let go of the hug. "Now it's time to show everyone else. You're going to sing in glee club tomorrow."  
"What song will I sing?"  
"You're gonna have to pick one and prepare it tonight. And no more crying," Ryder added leaving the room.  
Tyler laughed then went through his songs.  
"So, what song did you pick?" Ryder asked keeping his eye on the road.  
"You'll see."  
"What's the song about?"  
"Being sad, crying. Stuff like that."  
"Are you ready for this? You're gonna be getting a lot of attention."  
"I'm kinda scared. I hate attention. But I need help."  
"Yes. You do. I don't want things to get worse. How much weight have you lost?"  
"Twelve pounds."  
"What? Twelve? Are you serious? That's ridiculous." Tyler just looked down in shame. "Hey, bro, It's okay. We'll get you help." Ryder ruffled Tyler's hair.  
"You suck," Tyler joked, fixing his hair.  
"What do you have prepared for us Tyler?" Mr. Schue asked.  
"Um..."Sad Song" by Christina Perri."  
"Okay, go ahead." Mr. Schue seemed bothered.  
"Today I'm gonna write a sad song. Gonna make it really long. So that everyone can see, that I'm very unhappy. I wish I wasn't always wrong. I wish it wasn't always my fault. The finger that you're pointing has got me on my knees and all you need to know is I'm so sorry. It's not like me. It's maturity that I'm lacking so don't, don't let me go. Just to let me know that growing up goes slow. I wonder what my mom and dad would say if they knew that I cried each day. It's hard enough to live so far away-  
"Wait what?" Marley said. "What's going on? Is there something you're not telling us?"  
"Um...no." Tyler panicked and ran to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Intervention  
Tyler collapsed in the empty hallway and cried. WHY DID I DO THAT, he thought. I'M SO STUPID.  
"Hey, what'd I say?" Ryder asked from behind. "No more crying." Ryder picked him up with ease and made him stand up.  
"You don't need to be embarrassed," Marley said. "We've all been through it."  
"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want to talk about this." Tyler replied. "I can do this on my own."  
"I'm sorry but, no you can't." Ryder said. "The more you put on yourself, the more stressed out you are and that harder it is to handle. The last thing I want is to lose you or see you in more pain."  
"Just come back to rehearsal." Marley said.  
"Fine." Tyler agreed and followed them back.  
"Okay. What's been going on?" Mr. Schue asked.  
"Okay. It all started in the third grade. Camp Rock came out and I fell in love with Demi Lovato and her music. People started to make fun of me for liking "girl music". This went on until the fifth grade when Christina Perri became popular and I started liking her. That's when it got worse. I had no friends so I just flunked out of my old school in the eighth grade to come here. For years I cried myself to sleep every night and no one knew." Everyone sat there silently. No one said a word.  
"Wait. Every night? For six years? Like even when we used to share a room?"  
"Yeah. You're a heavy sleeper." Ryder nodded in agreement.  
"I'm sorry I was never there." Ryder said.  
"It's fine. You couldn't have helped it."  
"Tyler, you need help. I'll set up a schedule with Mrs. Schuester (a.k.a mrs. pillsbury.)Mr. Shuester said. "If that's alright with you."  
"Um...well. I'd rather handle this on my own." Everyone looked at Tyler harshly. "I guess I'll do it. But if like to sing another sing if that's okay."  
"That's perfectly fine with me. Go ahead." Me. Schue said.  
"I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me. My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms. Without falling to your feet. But there's a side to you, That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say. They were never true, never true, And the games you play. You would always win, always win. But i set fire to the rain. Watched it pour as I touched. your face, Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! I set fire to the rain. And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time! Sometimes I wake up by the door, That heart you caught must be waiting for you. Even now when we're already over I can't help myself from looking for you. Oh noooo. Let it burn, oh. Let it burn. Let it burn."


End file.
